Lattice assemblies are known for supporting electronic and electrical surface elements and mosaic tiles which either carry other circuit elements, are provided with circuit diagrams, or simply cover underlying wiring. Typically a plurality of closed polygonal or star-shaped lattice elements are secured by bolts to a plurality of anchors and the tiles are locked in place over top of the lattice elements. Either singly or together these lattice elements form a plurality of cells that are covered by the tiles. In most installations the assembly is meant to be free-standing so that two parallel planar groups of the lattice elements are spaced apart by the anchors and form a rigid erect assembly. It is also possible to screw the anchors to a support wall or floor and thereafter bolt the lattice elements onto these anchors.
In many such systems these connection portions on the ends of the arms or at the corners of the lattice elements overlie one other in a finished assembly. Thus fabrication is relatively difficult as these several lattice elements must be carefully positioned and then locking bolt inserted.
In other arrangements the lateral edges of the connection portions are beveled so as to fit together in a finished assembly. Thus it is possible to connect the arrangement together with the bolt overlapping the inner ends of all of the connection portions. Such arrangements frequently require an auxiliary holding device to be employed during the assembly. Furthermore once assembled the rigidity of many of these types or arrangements is inadequate until the tiles have been mounted in place.
Further such arrangements are described in German Pat. Nos. 1,195,846, 1,293,884, 1,490,248 and 2,060,777 and in Swiss Pat. Nos. 490,749 and 495,645, as well as in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,737,730 and 3,877,189.